Talk:Arnett McMillan/@comment-27788729-20160523202720/@comment-27788729-20160525122904
@Eevee: Why wouldn't Arnett choose Kazuya over Morrison? At least in the manga currently she spends more time with Kazuya than Morrison. Not to mention some people at least seem to argue that what Arnett experienced wasn't mind control but, instead, simply genuine feelings of the Transcendent Will and, if that's the case, then Arnett would explicitly choose Kazuya over Morrison, or anyone for that matter. Sorry, I don't mean to be argumentative, I just don't understand where your confidence is coming from. Yes I would also absolutely love it if a Pandora, Arnett is my personal favourite because I want her relationship with Morrison to mean something, but at the same time Elizabeth seems the most likely candidate since she explicitly resisted it in her head even when affected by it, but regardless I would be so thrilled for at least one Pandora to show that their feelings for someone other than Kazuya are strong enough to resist his Freezing. One situation I truly wish to avoid, and fear we are in route to, is a situation in which all Pandora simply exist as extensions of Kazuya's will, with no agency of their own, all fawning over or obsessed with him. Not only do I dislike that for sinking most couples I like, but I'd also see it as an enormous degradation of the Pandora themselves to go from warriors with their own hearts and mind to effectively proxies for Kazuya. Funnily enough I was discussing choice here, on this wiki, earlier and I encountered a similar point. Choice has been an important theme, till now, since at this point Gengo's and Kazuya's plan, which the plot is also ostentatiously treating as the right plan, removes all choice from Pandora and relegates the relationships they had with Limiters to being utterly pointless. Which is a big pity to someone who was drawn to the story because of the importance of relationships. I honestly just fear that this is all an attempt to cater to a sexual power fantasy, which I know is effective at drawing audiences, by reducing the entire female cast to fawning supplicants of one overpowered male protagonist. @Citrus: So Abel's willingness to sacrifice himself is rendered even more meaningless? Not only does Ticy not react or care but she instantly dumps him to serve Kazuya instead? No thank you, I'd definitely not like that at all. :) Then again that is the problem for me, isn't it? All the relationships, Elizabeth and André, Arnett and Morrison, Ticy and Abel, Cassie and Kyouichi, Ganessa and Arthur and the rest now all rest on being reduced to nothing. With the Pandora, going forward one presumes, ceasing to cooperate with anyone but Kazuya, who they must interact with consistently and intimately. Even more depressing, though, is that if what Elizabeth and Arnett experienced wasn't mind control, but simply genuine reactions to Kazuya's Stigmatic Body, then literally it does mean the Pandora all love Kazuya more than their own Limiters, which would be truly depressing. @anon: I am depressed (not pissed) that the relationship between Limiters, most importantly to me Arnett and Morrison, are all invalidated because the Pandora all love Kazuya more than they love their own Limiter Partners. I don't quite understand the rest of what you're saying.